mithrilscrollfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Sseleman Eht (Ssel) - Human Fighter
Sseleman Eht (Ssel) Sseleman viveu uma infância simples, pacífica, feliz. Seus pais, artesãos, o ensinaram a ser autossuficiente. Seu pai o ensinou a caçar e a retirar seu sustento da terra, e sua mãe o ensinou virtude e o significado de ser bom. Ele brincou, andou por florestas, participou das tradições de seu vilarejo, e, agora um adolescente, foi aprender a lutar. Usou o que seu pai lhe ensinara para se destacar na milícia da cidade grande, onde dedicou seu tempo a aprender essa profissão, e de cujo acampamento afastado do centro da cidade se mantinha concentrado, aproveitando todos os dias livre de ano para visitar seus pais, e não beber no centro com seus colegas. Eram tempo de paz e, quando sua formação terminou, seu pai lhe entregou seu martelo, e Ssel, como sua mãe lhe chamava, finalmente entendeu que, na verdade, o martelo de seu pai, maior do que os que ele o deixava manipular na infância, e que cravara as estacas e fundações de sua casa era, na verdade, uma arma de guerra. O martelo não tinha o mesmo tamanho de suas memórias de infância, mas, finalmente sendo capaz e tendo permissão para carregá-lo, percebeu que era apenas a aparência bem trabalhada que escondia sua antiga função: guerra. Seu treino com martelos de guerra foi, inclusive, necessário, assim como seu corpo adulto, para empunhá-lo corretamente a primeira vez. "Este martelo tirou vidas, mas sempre protegendo outras, Ssele. Ele construiu as casas que protegeram todos os que você preza nessa vida. Honre-o como eu honrei.", disse seu pai. Havia passado 9 anos em seu serviço, um guarda da cidade, não da capital, que nunca chegou a conhecer, quando chegou a ordem. Deveriam defender um vilarejo, não muito diferente em tamanho do seu, ao sul. Partiram, viajaram, chegaram à borda, viram a fumaça emanando, se prepararam e marcharam. Desceram a colina próxima ao vilarejo ao amanhecer, identificaram os guardas locais mortos, adentraram, viram seus executores, sujos, mal vestidos, dentes pútridos, e os atacaram. "Não foi difícil vencer", pensou. "Bandidos amadores." Já estavam no meio da vila quando as crianças os atacaram. Primeiro viu adolescentes, depois meninos logo atrás. Suas armas eram ferramentas. Foi quando ouviu de seu capitão: "Matem todos!" "Não..." Sentiu um frio descendo pela espinha. "Não pode ser." E viu, paralisado, seus colegas cortando, perfurando, esmagando. E viu as mulheres e as meninas lutando, não mais que alguns segundos depois dos meninos. E morrendo. Aquele minuto parecia uma eternidade. Assim como pareceu uma eternidade quando percebeu que ele, Ssel, não havia morrido. Alguém deve ter tido clemência e perfurado pouco, ou estavam abalados com sua traição. Ele matou seus companheiros até ser furado por uma lança e perder a consciência. Acordou vivo, no meio de morte e mais morte. Os corpos dos habitantes da vila, que ele percebeu ter sido mandado para exterminar, não foram queimados, assim como ele não foi. O vilarejo iria se tornar um fantasma pútrido, um lembrete, nojento como os dentes das vítimas da milícia, de seu pecado. Que pecado foi esse, pra uma punição tão severa e exemplar? Ssel não tem ideia. Mas sabe que foi usado como um instrumento para ceifar vidas. Ele enterrou cada corpo. Primeiro as crianças, depois aqueles que achou ser bandidos e de quem diretamente tirou a vida, e depois as mulheres e os homens mortos pelos seus companheiros. Ele pediu perdão às suas almas e murmurou: "Nunca mais. Ordens nunca mais." E não foi mais visto por anos. -------------- Same Page Tool – Checklist Do you play to win? b) Good play isn’t a win/lose kind of thing Player characters are: b) expected to work together; but major conflicts might erupt but you’ll patch them up given some time ' ' Comentário: Conflitos reais entre personagens criam momentos interessantes de resolução para a estória. Não devem ser fakes, portanto, assim como não devem ser forçados ou banalizados, como quando se cria personagens dissonantes. The GM’s role is: b) The GM preps a map with NPCs and/or monsters. The players have their characters travel anywhere they can reach on the map, according to their own goals. ' ' Comentário: Improviso do GM também gera momentos divertidos e únicos. The players’ roles are… b) …to set goals for their characters, and pursue them proactively Doing the smartest thing for your character’s survival… b) …sometimes isn’t as important as other choices Já sacrifiquei personagens pela estória. Stranger than fiction, isn't it? The GM’s role to the rules is… b') …ignore them when they conflict with what would be good for the story' After many sessions of play, during one session, a player decides to have her character side with an enemy. This is… Comentário: Não gostei de resposta alguma como única definidora. ' ' Algo assim pode servir muito bem a estória geral e do personagem, mas deve ser feito com cuidado. ' ' Pode acontecer espontaneamente, nem sempre é planejável quando se está seguindo uma estória construída a cada sessão. ' ' Acredito que, assim que vislumbrada, essa possibilidade deve ser conversada em player e GM. ' ' Daí sim, pode resultar no que o questionário tinha colocado como respostas únicas e auto exclusivas, portanto, mas que são realmente possibilidades: ' ' '- O personagem virar NPC' '- Os outros jogadores lidarem com a situação, eliminando ou influenciando o personagem' ' ' E tudo isso pode resultar, se bem levado por todos, e independentemente do que acontecerá com o personagem, a momentos de grande diversão e interpretação do grupo. A fistfight breaks out in a bar! The details of where everything is – tables, chairs, where everyone is standing is something that… a) …is important and will be displayed on a map or grid, perhaps using miniature figures. b) …is something the GM will describe and you should ask questions to get more information. ' ' Comentário: B e depois A. In order to really have fun with this game, the rulebook is something that… d) …everyone at least should know the basics of the rules. SPECIAL Instead of “choose one” think of this as a checklist – pick which options apply, leave the ones that don’t. This game runs best when the players take time to create characters that are… a) …built to face challenges using the mechanics and stats. ' ' c) …given strong motivations and an immediate problem or crisis ' ' e) …written with some knowledge, research or reading up on the game setting, real history or an actual culture Categoria:Personagens